


TF0000

by wsmd



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 18年的黑历史，台风十子全员特工cp：达鑫/祺泽/泗源/逸霖/文轩
Relationships: Ao Ziyi/He Junlin, Chen Sixu/Zhang Zhenyuan, Chen Xida/Ding Chengxin, Li Tianze/Ma Jiaqi, Liu Yaowen/Song Yaxuan
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“这个世界上从来都不存在什么好人。”

0号，丁程鑫，28岁，明星。演员，歌手，全能艺人。当红流量小生，实力鲜肉，国民偶像。年纪最大，很有责任心，为弟弟们操碎了心。笑起来很好看，所以经常在任务中被推出去使用“美人计”，笑容是他最好的伪装。记忆力极差。

1号，马嘉祺，28岁，医生。年纪轻轻就当上了市中心医院的外科主任，能力很强。性格温柔，但遇事冷静做事果断。拥有缜密的思维，喜欢拿逻辑游戏戏弄弟弟们。喜欢各式各样的渔夫帽。最近苦恼于增重的方法。最爱的食物是凉糕。

2号，敖子逸，27岁，黑道老大。被尊称为“三爷”，人脉很广，黑白通吃。开了个火腿肠工厂为其黑道生意做掩护。在道上是个狠角色，打起架来毫不含糊，跟大家在一起的时候是个小霸王，其实很宠大家。有着清奇的脑洞，超级有梗。

3号，张真源，26岁，记者。温润如玉，文学素质极高，然而工作是八卦娱记，经常因为不知道怎么写丁程鑫的料而被领导骂。擅长一本正经地搞笑而不自知。力气很大，相当于十个马嘉祺，每年“掰手腕比赛”内定冠军。和陈泗旭是竹马。

4号，陈玺达，25岁，游泳运动员。国家队运动员，拿过无数比赛冠军。话痨，好动，凭借身高和体重优势笑傲群雄，但是面对丁程鑫的时候就秒怂。厨艺一流，经常被哥哥弟弟当做保姆。对公主抱有着谜一样的执着，所有人都曾惨遭毒手。

5号，陈泗旭，25岁，画家。举办过很多次国际画展，极具浪漫艺术细胞。另一个身份是美妆博主，热衷于直播美妆视频，但因为过于艺术的审美而经常被迫中止直播。是个很有趣的人，喜欢听上世纪的老歌，养了一只叫查理的狗，很黏张真源。

6号，宋亚轩，25岁，饭店老板。店里的招牌是独家自制馒头，每天早上来买的人排队到下个路口。最近因为体重疯狂飙高被无情嘲笑而在咬牙减肥。喜欢唱歌，唱歌很好听，但是笑声非常魔性。反射弧有点长，名副其实的“金句王”。

7号，李天泽，24岁，钢琴家。台上是忧郁的天才钢琴家，台下是爱撒娇又黏人的嗲精。气质出众，拥有一双被称为是“会说话的眼睛”。最近疯狂长高。曾经因为任务而穿女装，和贺峻霖一起成为大家的“女神”。最爱的食物是冰粉。

8号，贺峻霖，23岁，摄影师。曾经是开站子追星的，后来成为了国际摄影师，作品在国际上拿过很多极具分量的大奖，但因为张真源公司摄影师不够而经常被拉去当苦力。时尚界扛把子，美食爱好者。NL不分。曾经因为任务而穿女装。

9号，刘耀文，16岁，高中生。理科很好，有点偏科。在计算机上有惊人的天赋，梦想是成为天下第一黑客。最近非常想知道答案的问题是“哥哥太爱我了怎么办”。钢铁直男，不会卖萌，全是哥哥们逼着他干的。容易脸红。

起风了。  
月色稀疏，风吹过树林，把人影拉得很长。  
天黑得很快，远方的天际线被模糊成一片，阴沉沉的，像一幅混沌的水墨画。天被撕扯出一个口子，大雨倾盆而下。

丁程鑫结束了一天的行程，疲惫地在保姆车上睡着。  
马嘉祺脱下白大褂，把灰色风衣的扣子扣好。  
敖子逸推开正在给他处理伤口的私人医生，拿起外套朝别墅门口走去。  
张真源将改了四遍的稿子发给主编，伸了个懒腰。  
陈玺达从泳池里跃出，拿起毛巾胡乱地擦了擦身体就往更衣室奔。  
陈泗旭扔掉画笔，将画了一半的画从中间撕开。  
宋亚轩吃掉最后一个馒头，哼着歌打烊。  
李天泽一曲终了，合上钢琴盖子。  
贺峻霖把修好的图存在一个隐藏文件夹里，关掉电脑。  
刘耀文刚写完一个编码，拿起手边的咖啡喝了一口。

黑暗中是谁漫不经心地勾起嘴角，扬了扬唇算作笑，完美的弧度散发着致命的诱惑。

“全员就位。”  
“那么，杀戮，现在开始。”


	2. Chapter 2

雾都的七月份，连空气中吹来的风都带着烦腻的热气，人恨不得能蒸发成水，浇灭一身的热。

被浓郁得散不开的雾包围的这座城市，隐藏着多少人的心事与秘密。

你的故事，又是什么呢？

丁程鑫闭眼在保姆车上假寐，漫不经心地听着坐在副驾驶的经纪人讲这次行程的具体安排。

路口，红灯。

车缓缓停了下来，丁程鑫感觉到放在口袋里的手机震动了一下。

“对了程程，”经纪人转身对丁程鑫说，“这次活动结束后公司打算给你放一段时间的假，你好好休息吧，最近太忙了。”

丁程鑫摸出手机，嘴角微微上扬，勾出一个恰到好处的迷人的笑：“嗯，好。”

车内开着恰到好处的冷气，但经纪人还是觉得脸上的温度在上升。这小孩，越来越会勾人了。

而在她看不见的地方，丁程鑫收起了笑容。

手机上的光黯淡下去，他轻触屏幕复又使它亮起来。

一条很简单的短信悬挂在通知栏顶端——

“召集全员。今晚八点，九号公馆。”

绿灯，直行。

丁程鑫删掉了短信。

虽然戴了低调的棒球帽和巨大的口罩，身为娱乐圈顶级流量的丁程鑫的出现还是引来了一阵小小的骚动。

今天的市中心医院格外的拥挤，丁程鑫排长队挂了个号，期间少不了被人注视，有几个小姑娘小声议论着，丁程鑫压低了帽檐，径直走上四楼的外科。护士们频频回头，打量着这个身材高挑气质出众的男人。

“你有必要这么夸张吗……”马嘉祺看着坐在自己对面的这个全副武装的人，抽了抽嘴角。

丁程鑫摇摇头，无奈且惆怅地叹气：“当红明星的苦恼，你不懂。”

马嘉祺翻了个轻微的白眼：“得了吧，不就唱了几首歌拍了几部电视剧吗，瞎嘚瑟啥呢。” 

话刚说完，门就被轻轻敲响了，一个小护士小心翼翼地探出头来。

“那个……”小护士的脸上浮起了红晕，看了一眼丁程鑫又快速娇羞地低下头，“能给我签个名吗？”

丁程鑫保持着偶像的完美微笑：“当然可以。”

刷刷刷给小护士签完名后，小护士开心地离开了办公室，丁程鑫挑衅般冲马嘉祺道：“看到没？”

马嘉祺：“……”

“咳，说正事。”丁程鑫逗完马嘉祺，收起了玩笑的表情，压低声音严肃道，“组织上发消息了，晚上八点在九号公馆，要全员到齐。”

“哦？”马嘉祺挑了挑眉。

丁程鑫起身，理了理衣服的褶皱，“就这样。我去找三儿，你去找真源儿，然后我们分头行动，尽快聚齐。”

结果一拉开门，门口全是围观的医生和护士。

丁程鑫：“……”

在地下赌场昏暗的灯光的照射下，每个人都无处遁形。欲望、贪婪、暴虐，都在这里赤裸裸地呈现着。

逼仄的空间，污浊的空气，呼吸交杂在一起，汗液的气息令人胸闷。每个人都穿着简便的衣服，更有光着上身打赤膊的人。

而正中的赌桌上，那人穿着一件休闲的牛仔外套，里面的黑色衬衫解了两颗扣子，叼着根燃了一半的烟，看起来吊儿郎当又随性潇洒。此时正拿着个骰盅，笑得痞气：“怎么，不敢赌了？”

对面的人狼狈地弓着腰，全身颤抖着，后背早已被汗水浸湿。

敖子逸吐掉烟，狠狠地踩灭那点猩红的火光，冷笑道：“敢在我的地盘上撒野，我看你真是嫌命长啊。”

随即手一挥，手下立刻将那人制伏带走。

敖子逸一边走向休息室一边从兜里掏出火腿肠来剥，结果看到一个人倚在门口，像是在等他。那人的身形十分熟悉，但是脸却是完全陌生的。敖子逸招了招手，手下会意立即回避。

“阿大？”敖子逸不太确定地问。

“才几天没见，就不认识我了？”丁程鑫在沙发上坐下，撕下人皮面具。

“谁让你每次来都长得不一样。”敖子逸把火腿肠分了一半给他，“怎么，组织又有任务了？”

丁程鑫三下两下把火腿肠吃完，推了推敖子逸，“是啊，走呗。”

“哎你这个people，就不能让我休息一会吗……”

“我说了多少遍了，这个丁程鑫的料你怎么还是给我这样写？……小张啊，我知道，你是个很有职业道德的人，但是你要根据情势适当做出调整，知道吗？唉，算了算了，下次一定要注意，你走吧……”

张真源从主编办公室里走出来的时候，连连叹气。他总感觉再这样下去，自己的饭碗就要不保了。

但是让他写丁程鑫的假料推送，他真的下不了笔啊！还什么夜会神秘女子，什么夜会，什么神秘女子，那明明是出任务时天泽和贺儿的女装……

张真源无奈地朝自己的办公室走——混了这么些年，他也是有一个自己单独的办公室的——虽然很小，他们的老板是出了名的抠，但总比没有好。还没迈进办公室的门，就看到沙发椅上坐着一个人，戴着一顶熟悉的渔夫帽，正在喝茶。

“小马哥你怎么进来的？”张真源关了门，有些惊讶地问道。往常马嘉祺来找自己都是提前给他打电话，然后他偷偷摸摸地把他带上来。

马嘉祺指了指窗户：“翻窗进来的。你们公司好好的建在十八楼干什么。”

“我也想知道。”张真源说，“每次停电走楼梯的时候我都会把领导骂一百遍。”

马嘉祺惬意地喝了一口茶，“你这茶不错，哪来的？”

张真源笑，眼神柔和了几分：“泗旭送的。”

马嘉祺：“……”

马嘉祺觉得自己受到了暴击。马嘉祺表示不想理你们这些谈恋爱的。马嘉祺想跳楼，为什么我要来吃狗粮。

不过马嘉祺很快就报复回来了。

张真源不会开车，便搭了马嘉祺的顺风车一起找人。从张真源的公司直行，刚好和李天泽的家顺路，于是两人准备先去找李天泽。

路过街口的时候，马嘉祺忽然停了车。

感受到张真源疑惑的目光，马嘉祺语气温柔地解释：“我去给天泽买碗冰粉。”

张真源：“……”

张真源：“给我也带一份谢谢，你请客。”

马嘉祺大笑着下车去买冰粉了。

张真源无聊地等着，突然看到了路口出现的那个在众多路人中十分突出的身影。不说长相气质，就是那身高，也很难不让别人注意到他。

他穿着简单的白T，配一条黑色的短裤，趿拉着人字拖就出来了。头发还乱糟糟的没有打理过的样子，一点也不像台上那个忧郁精致的钢琴家。

张真源降下车窗，冲李天泽大声喊：“天泽——”

有路人朝这边投来好奇的目光，李天泽很快就发现了张真源，小跑着过来。

车门打开的一瞬间张真源只觉得要被迎面扑上来的热气给吞噬，“这大热天的出门干什么去？”

李天泽关上车门，回道：“买冰粉。”

OK，fine，你们赢了。张真源心累。

“小马哥去给你买了，你俩真是心有灵犀一点通。”

“这语气我怎么听着酸溜溜的呢？”

没等张真源组织好语言回击，马嘉祺就回来了，手里提着两碗冰粉。

“天泽？”马嘉祺懵逼了，“你怎么来了？”

“刚好出来想买冰粉。”李天泽接过马嘉祺手中的冰粉，笑道，“谢谢啦。”

祺泽二人在陈泗旭家门口按了半天门铃也不见有人出来开门，甚至连声响都没听到，张真源索性拿出钥匙来开门。

本来以为陈泗旭不在家或是在睡觉，结果发现他正在专心致志地直播美妆教程，旁边还放着画了一半的画。

陈泗旭见到他们倒是很淡定：“哟，你们来了，随便坐，我这还半个小时左右。”

马嘉祺看着他脸上惊天地泣鬼神的妆容，很快贡献出了一套流畅的表情包。

艺术家的审美，我这种凡人果然不懂。

张真源上去直接把他的直播给关了：“你就别毒害别人的眼睛了。”

查理不知道从哪里跑出来，兴奋地冲张真源吐舌头。张真源蹲下来揉了揉它的头，逗弄了一会后叹道：“看你都瘦了，泗旭最近是不是把给你买狗粮的钱都拿来买化妆品了？”

“我没有！”陈泗旭在一旁委屈巴巴地申诉。

“你赶紧把你的妆给卸了，我心脏不好。”张真源捂住眼睛，不忍直视。

陈玺达刚游完一个两百米自由泳，休息的间隙就收到了微信提示音。

点开一看是丁程鑫发来的，他连忙熟练地装病，骗过了教练和一众关心他的小伙伴，鬼鬼祟祟地溜到训练馆的后门。

“丁儿！”他一见到丁程鑫就扑了过去，被对方躲开后继续笑嘻嘻地凑上去，“想我啦？”

一个星期不见果然还是这么不要脸。丁程鑫默默在心里吐槽道，然后冷冷地回了一句：“是组织想你了。”

陈玺达立刻蔫了：“怎么又有任务啊？我过两天还有比赛呢。”

丁程鑫问：“比赛重要还是任务重要？”

陈玺达说：“你最重要。”

“少给我来这套。”丁程鑫正义凛然地推开他，耳朵却悄悄地红了。

然而敖子逸这边却不太顺利。

从贺峻霖的家到他经常采景的各个地点，再到张真源的公司——贺峻霖经常因为张真源公司摄影师不够而被拉去当苦力——敖子逸找了个遍，还是不见贺峻霖的身影。

电话也不接，消息也不回。敖子逸几乎要怀疑他家的兔兔是不是被这天气给折磨得蒸发了。

敖子逸正准备给丁程鑫打个电话，突然福至心灵，收起了手机一脚踩下油门。

敖子逸到大排档的时候，果然看见那人正坐在其中一桌上吃着串串。

天快黑了，大排档才刚刚支起来，没什么顾客，于是他一眼就看到潇洒地吃着串串的某人。

贺峻霖背对着他，后脑勺上直愣愣地竖起来一根呆毛，随着夜风一晃一晃的，颇为可爱。敖子逸大步走过去，拉开他面前的椅子，大喇喇坐下去，翘着二郎腿勾眼看他。

“哟，三爷。”贺峻霖递了根肉串给他，因为嘴里塞着满满当当的肉而口齿不清地含糊道，“什么风把您给吹来了？好雅兴。”

敖子逸接过肉串咬了一大口，“小伙子你说话怎么阴阳怪气的，有病让小马哥给你治治。”

贺峻霖立刻投降：“别别别，我可不想他又拿什么色盲悖论或者全能悖论来弄我。”

“亚轩的店是不是在这附近？快点吃，吃完了去找他。组织又有任务了，这次要求全员。”敖子逸啃完了肉串，看着盘子里横七竖八的一大堆串串，随手又拿起一串，“快点，我帮你吃。”

贺峻霖心说我谢谢你啊。

“老板，来十个馒头！”

“不好意思今天的馒头卖完了……”宋亚轩后面半句话还没说完，看到来人后硬生生憋了回去，随即在餐馆门口挂上“打烊”的牌子，然后宣布提前下班打发走了店员们。

好在店里这时候也没什么人，最后一个客人刚走，敖子逸靠在桌子上，抱臂斜眼看宋亚轩：“少装了，我知道你每天都会剩馒头。”

“……就九个了。”意思是凑不齐您还是留给我吧。

没想到敖子逸一拍手：“那正好啊，我们九个人一人一个。”说罢看了宋亚轩一眼，“啧啧”摇头道，“你就别吃了，还嫌不够胖啊？瞧你那肚子。”

宋亚轩不服，他底气十足地反驳道：“我最近有在减肥！”

敖子逸轻飘飘地回了一句：“那还剩这么多馒头？”

宋亚轩：“……”

“刘耀文，有人找！”

靠窗的同学招呼了一声，吸引了一些同学的注意。

刘耀文正在和同学玩狼人杀，一抬眼，就看到宋亚轩在逆光处冲他招手，眼睛亮亮的，于是他立刻丢下同学，欢脱地跑了出去。

有女同学已经控制不住小声喊了出来——

“啊啊啊啊啊你快看！那个人是丁程鑫吗！”  
“哪个？外面那么多人……操，是啊！”  
“我老公在哪？握草！绝对是啊！天啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
“卧槽，什么情况？刘耀文认识丁程鑫？”  
“……”

丁程鑫默默地把口罩又拉上了一点。没想到耀文班里也有自己的粉丝，眼睛还这么毒。早知道就不进来了，也不知道会不会给耀文造成困扰……

刘耀文蹦蹦跳跳地出来，挨个向哥哥们问好：“程哥，三爷，贺儿，亚轩！”

宋亚轩捏了捏他的脸，心疼地把馒头塞给他：“你在学校吃得不怎么样啊，都瘦了……”

贺峻霖在一旁补刀道：“辣是，肥仔你看看你自己，你的良心不会痛吗？”

敖子逸则开心地拍了拍刘耀文的肩：“耀文，这么久没见，来，卖个萌先。”

刘耀文朝丁程鑫投去了求助的目光：“程哥救我……”

丁程鑫回过神，纯良地笑了笑：“我也挺想看的。”

刘耀文：“……”

最后刘耀文还是得救了。因为马嘉祺及时赶到了，救他于水火之中。

“还是你们快啊。”马嘉祺成功地转移了他们的注意力，“路上买冰粉耽误了一会。”

刘耀文感激地看着他，简直就要星星眼了。果然小马哥就是小马哥，真帅！

然而马嘉祺下一句话就是：“对了，你们刚才在聊什么？”

丁程鑫说：“让耀文卖萌来着。”

“哦。”马嘉祺应了一声，转头看刘耀文，“那耀文怎么不卖了？”

刘耀文：“……”小马哥我看错你了！

众人离开刘耀文的学校往九号公馆进发的时候，天已经完全黑了。

丁程鑫看着变化莫测的天，轻轻地叹了一口气：“看来又是一场恶战。”

谁能活到最后呢？


End file.
